Luke Cage vs Bryan Fury
Two iconic brutalists duke it out in this Death Battle: Luke Cage, the impenetrable man from Marvel comics, and the psychotic zombie cyborg Bryan Fury from Tekken. Introduction Cue Invader Reyes: Season 3 of Encryptedki's Death Battle series has just begun, and a new season means new hosts! I'm Reyes, and with me today is Xenea! Xenea: What's up? Reyes: We're live. Xenea: Oh, shit! Well, uh, today we're seeing a battle of good versus evil, between two people who prove that you can become a badass as long as you've been operated on enough times. Reyes: We've got Luke Cage, the man from Marvel Universe who redefines the term "thick skinned"... Xenea: And Bryan Fury, the former cop turned killing machine from Tekken. Reyes: I'm Reyes, and she's Xenea, and we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Luke Cage Cue Long Live The Chief Reyes: Born in the streets of Harlem, Carl Lucas started out in a gang called the Rivals, along with his best friend Willis Stryker. Xenea: *'chuckles* '''At least they '''were '''best friends until Stryker's girlfriend broke up with him. Stryker, initially thinking that the breakup was on Lucas's hands, snuck illicit drugs into his apartment and told the law. Lucas was arrested and sent to prison. Reyes: Enraged by Stryker's betrayal, Lucas was a troublemaker in his prison, starting fights and involving himself in multiple escape attempts. This got him transferred to another prison, one where he... wasn't treated very nicely. Xenea: One of the officers, Albert Rackham, had a special hate for this guy. So when Lucas found himself as the recipient of a cellular regeneration experiment, Rackham uncovered a chance to get rid of him for good, a plan that literally blew up in his face. Not gonna lie, it sounds like a high school drama on an Androdrol overdose. Reyes: Lucas ended up getting some crazy durability and strength enhancements afterwards, because Marvel Universe logic. He used these newfound powers to bust his way out of prison, and entered the outside world yet again under the name of Luke Cage. Xenea: You have to admit, it sounds a whole lot better than Carl. Have you ever met someone threatening named Carl? Reyes: No, I have not. Xenea: Exactly. Carl's a pussy name. And Cage is no pussy. Reyes: Er, yeah. Cage has an immense amount of strength; He can throw a bulldozer with one hand and casually tossed a couch through a wall. Xenea: Hell, the dude's snapped steel chains just by flexing his damn neck! He can take a beating too; he's survived a small nuclear explosion, and jokes after taking bullets to the head. Reyes: Steel swords break against his body, and he once fell out of the Avengers Tower without taking any noticeable damage. And if he does happen to take any physical damage, he recovers three times faster than the normal human, so he can get back up and running much faster than a normal person can. Xenea: And while he's no Quicksilver, Cage can run faster than a speeding van, implying his top speed is probably 100 miles an hour, give or take. He's caught bullets on multiple occasions, as well, a fine display of superhuman reflexes. Luke has fought a lot of people too, from his old friend Stryker, who renamed himself Diamondback, multiple cops, and even the Incredible Hulk! You know, the dude who is known for his strength? Reyes; But Luke has a few weaknesses. Xenea: Few? Only a few? Ha! Let name them off: High powered energy blasts, being attacked from the inside, bullets with extreme penetrating power, lack of oxygen, excessive brute force, and literally any metal stronger than titanium. On top of that, the dude can still feel pain. When he took a shotgun shell to the chest, he still staggered. When he caught a bullet, it hurt. No matter how trivial, the pain was still there. Reyes: However, many people don't have access to these kind of attacks, so Luke is usually completely unkillable for the most part. ''Henry Hunter: I thought you was innocent, Shawshank. Cage: I ain't guilty. But I ain't innocent either. Bryan Fury Xenea: When the developers were making up the idea for Bryan Fury, they were probably thinking like, "Okay, the character roster's almost finished. We just gotta add one more character. How about a zombie?" "No. a cyborg sounds much more powerful." "How about a cyborg zombie? And we can make him a cop, too!"' Reyes: I wouldn't be surprised if that was what actually happened. Fury was originally an Interpol officer and former soldierwho was shot and killed in Hong Kong, then was reanimated by Dr. Abel to collect data on mechanics built by his rival, Dr. Bosconovich. Xenea: Hey, here's the part where I unironically make fun of the last name of some old dude who doesn't even exist! Hooray! (mumbling) Who the hell wrote this script, anyways... Reyes: Fury targeted someone who had ties with Dr. Bosconovich, Yoshimitsu, who's a weird tentacle alien thing... Xenea:...He's a former hentai star trying to stab himself while cosplaying as Octodad. That's basically Yoshimitsu. No need to make it complicated. There's also a thick layer of irony on top of all this, because Yoshimitsu ends up saving Fury's life later on. Reyes: Fury was aware of his impending doom, however. His reanimation wouldn't last forever, which pissed him off. He ended up killing Dr. Abel with a single punch, but then collapsing immediately afterwards. Then Yoshimitsu saved his ass and brought him to Dr. Bosconovich. Xenea: Bosconovich installed a perpetual generator inside of Fury, which just means that he'll never need to worry about collapsing again. Reyes: Then Yoshimitsu began pissing him off because Fury wanted to test this generator in a tournament. Xenea; In fact, he got so angry that he began to destroy shit for no apparent reason, because a psychotic zombie cyborg needs his daily dose of chaos. Then he got bored of destroying shit. I mean, you know you're a psychopath when you have a crazy laugh and you get bored of blowing shit up. Reyes: Fury has a wide arsenal, consisting of a pistol, rocket launcher, gatling gun, explosives, a knife, and a laser cannon. Xenea: But man, he can beat your ass to a pulp with just his hands and feet. He's a skilled kickboxer, and can juggle opponents for an extended periond of time. He can charge up some attacks to make them deal more damage as well, and can eliminate opponents easily with just a few punches. Reyes: However, when chargng up an attack, he's extremely vulnerable, However, Bryan's a very risk/reward character, so it makes sense. Xenea: Fury also has a lot of damn power. He can tear an iron beam out of its foundation, throw a gatling gun multiple yards away with a single hand, and tear off the top of a tank and throw it dozens of yards away. He's even more devestating when he's gon an opponent cornered. Reyes: He also has extremely quick reflexes, being able to keep up with and react to attacks from Yoshimitsu, who is fast enough to outrun bullets. This must mean that Fury's reflexes must be faster than twice the speed of sound! Xenea: Fury seems to have the ability to detect enemies, which makes any ambush useless, and has cybernetics on his left arm and right leg. Reyes: He's bulletproof, blastproof, fireproof, and everything else that's great. He's tanked a helicopter crashing into him and escaped the rubble unfazed and with no visual damage. And don't forget that every Tekken character goes into a rage mode when at low health. Xenea: In facts, Fury seems to have no specific weakness besides his reliance on guns, his superiority complex, and a tendency to taunt after downing an enemy. Also, he barely talks. Reyes: However, someone like Fury has a good reason to have a superiority complex. Fury:You really thought you could go up against me? Well, here's your consolation prize... Death. Pre-Battle Reyes: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Xenea: It's time for a Death Battle! Battle Luke Cage is seen through a security camera walking into a convenience store. He picks up a jug of 1% milk and walks over to the cashier. "That'll be a dollar and twenty-two cents," she said, with a monotonous tone. Cage slaps a five dollar bill on the counter. However, suddenly, he saw a bag of Fritos fall to the ground behind him The cashier jumped. "Holy shit, that scared me!" However, a few seconds afterwards, a white-haired man with a bandanna, Bryan Fury, broke the glass door and fired a bullet into the energy drink section of the store. A strange octopus man with a sword appeared out of nowhere. He ran out to the back of of the store. Cage looked around. The cashier had a revolver aimed at Fury. Fury chuckled. "Shoot." The cashier, her arms shaking, dropped the revolver to the ground out of fear. Fury shot a bullet from his pistol towards the cashier. Cage caught the bullet, threw it on the ground, and squished it like the butt of a cigarette. Fury turned his attention to Cage. "Come on, asshole!" Cage taunted, popping his knuckles. Fury laughed maniacally. The two ran towards each other, ready to battle. 'Fight!' Ain't It A Sin - Charles Bradley 0.17 - 1:51 Cage threw the first punch. Fury ducked and pushed Cage into a rack of magazines. Cage immediately rebounded and swung again. Bryan rolled out of the way and fired a few pistol bullets. They all connect, but they don't seem to hurt Cage. Cage then jumped forwards, bringing his fist down on Fury. Fury steps backwards, but the impact creates a shockwave, staggering Fury. Cage then followed up with a massive blow, knocking Fury through the drinks section and out the convenience store. Cage follows. Fury recovers, but sees himself in the middle of oncoming traffic. He sees an SUV, runs right in front of it, and shoots the driver. Then, he picked up the car and threw it at Cage. Cage, who was unprepared for this, was knocked back by the projectile. Cage got up and saw Fury rushing towards him with a knife. Cage caught it and shattered it. Fury growled and kicked Cage against the wall, then followed up with multiple punches, knees, and elbows. They didn't seem to do anything to Cage except make him stagger a little bit. Cage laughed. "You got anything else?" But Cage didn't notice the beeping red mine on his chest, which detonated, creating a huge cloud of smoke. Cage recovered, but couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a beam of red light penetrated the smoke and began gnawing at Cage's skin. "Hey, that tickles!" Cage followed the light source out of the smoke cloud. However, Fury noticed this and threw the laser cannon onto Cage. "What the hell?" He didn't notice Fury behind him, who wound up his fist and dealt a devestating blow to the back of Cage's head. Cage was propelled forwards from the blow, but didn't seem to take much harm. Cage dusted himself off and got up. "You're pretty good, I gotta say. But you can't even hurt me." Fury laughed and performed a roundhouse kick. Cage grabbed his leg and threw Fury into a car. Fury tore off the car door and rammed into Cage. Cage punched Fury, and, despite having the shield, staggered backwards from the blow. Fury, enraged, tossed the car door at Cage like a frisbee. It bounced off his head. Cage then ran forwards, grabbed Fury by the neck, drove him into the ground, and began dragging Fury through the asphalt. Cage then tossed Fury into the air and punched him into an office building. Cage immediately ran inside to see Fury Lose Yourself X Closer Mashup - Peter Kiemann 2:05 - 3:51 Fury laughed and uppercut Cage into the air. He followed up with a side kick, pushing Cage into a wall. Fury followed up with a taunt, thrusting his knee forwards and laughing. Cage spit at the ground next to him and threw a punch at Fury, who ducked and tossed Cage over his back. He followed up with a stomp. Cage rolled out the way. Fury fired a few bullets at Cage, but they bounced off his skin. Cage got up and punched Fury into a concrete fountain Fury got up from the pool of water, tore the fountain from the ground, and tossed it at Cage, who punched it in half, sending concrete shrapnel towards Fury. Cage ran towards Fury and punched him in the face, then followed up with another punch to the gut. Fury countered with a slug with his metal arm, sending Cage backwards. "Damn... that actually hurt." When he got up, he saw that the bloodied Fury was glowing red. Fury pinned Cage to the ground with his right arm and began beating him with his left. Cage slowly felt the pain escalate, from a little bit to almost unbearable. Cage pushed Fury off of him. "Listen up, asshole. You destroyed my favorite convenience store. That place had some damn good milk and cheap-ass candy bars, So I'm gonna bust your ass." Cage and Fury both threw their fists at each other, and they collided, creating a huge shockwave. The two kept at it, slowly destroying the bulding around them, bystanders running away. Suddenly, after the two had punched each other about a dozen times, Fury kicked Cage in his knee with his metal leg, then elbowed Cage into the ground with his left arm. Fury laughed, and Cage slowly blacked out... --- music stop Cage woke up in a destroyed plaza of the office building he had fought Fury in. Looking around, he saw dozens of beeping red lights around him. At the doorway was Fury, who immediately ran away from the building. "Oh shit." The building's first and second floor were completely obliterated by the blast, and the whole building came toppling on top of Cage. --- I'm Back (To Rise) - Mick Gordon, Omega Sparx 4:13 - 4:47 Cage slowly pushed all of the rubble away and got up. When he turned around, he saw Fury with a missile launcher. He fired two missiles at Cage. Cage punched the first one out of the air, grabbed the second one, and tossed it at Fury. it connected with Fury's face, but didn't seem to do anything. Fury then pulled out a gatling gun and began to fire it at Cage. Cage, exhausted, yet unfazed by the bullets, slowly walked towards Fury. Fury stood in the same place, without moving. When he ran out of bullets, he angrily threw the gatling gun at Cage, who no-sold it. I'm Back (To Rise) - Mick Gordon, Omega Sparx 6:06 - 6:33 "Let's go!" Cage yelled, throwing a punch at Fury. Fury tanked the hit, and the two repeatedly traded blows until their fists collided, knocking them both backwards. Fury readied himself and began charging up a Meteor Smash, while Cage wound up his fist, ready to deal a fatal blow. The two dashed foward, and the two collosal attacks collided, creating a massive explosion. --- Everything was in rubble, and smoke and ash is everywhere. A silhouette begins walking away from the carnage. It is Luke Cage, carrying a severed metal arm with him. "Dumbass." 'K.O!' Fury's skull bandanna is seen slowly drifting away, only to be grabbed by a hand hugged by a fingerless glove. Cage power jumps away from the scene. Outcome Xenea: Damn. I was hoping the psychopath would win. Reyes: Tekken versus Marvel may not seem like a very fair match, but Bryan Fury was actually on par with Luke Cage on many things. They were very similar strength-wise and intelligence-wise. Fury actually edges out Cage in reflex speed and stamina, too. However, Cage trumped in two important things; movement speed and durability. While Fury no-sells tank shells, Cage tanks small nukes. While Fury can compete with master swordsmen, swords break against Cage's chest. And Cage moves more than ten times faster then Fury, assuming Fury runs at the speed of a normal human being. Xenea: But what about the lasers? And brute force? Couldn't Fury take down Cage like that? Reyes: Addressing the brute force part, you would need an extreme amount of brute force. We mean Iron Fist's airship-destroying brute force. And the Iron Fist didn't even kill him! It just knocked him out. Fury just couldn't compete with something like that. And Fury's arsenal is just a bunch of guns. And we know how trivial bullets are to Luke Cage. Xenea: But the lasers! Reyes: Ah, yes, the lasers. See, when Cage had surgery performed on him, they had to use a highly concentrated medical laser to cut him open. However, Cage has shrugged off blasts from the Living Laser, someone whose lasers can casually compete with Iron Man's uni-beam. A basic ol' laser cannon isn't going to come close to cutting Cage open. Xenea: sigh '''Fine. That makes sense. I guess you could say Luke put Bryan down for good simply by unCaging his Fury. Reyes: The winner is Luke Cage. Next time on Death Battle... '''A tumbleweed rolls by. The camera focuses in on a clock that is 3 seconds away from 12:00. 3... 2... 1... It's high noon! A red skull appears on the clock, and a bullet hits it. Stat Comparison: 'Luke Cage' +Better durability ++Much faster movement speed ~Similar strength ~Similar intelligence -Less experience -Slower reflexes -Less stamina 'Bryan Fury' +More experience +Faster reflexes +More diverse arsenal +More stamina ~Similar strength ~Similar intelligence -Nothing in arsenal could harm Cage --Much slower -Less durable Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Encryptedki Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles